A Different way to things!
by HermoineSirius4ever
Summary: A different way things would have happened, if Lily had intervened. If she had then life would have been different for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A Different way to things!

31st October,1981

Halloween Day,

Godric Hollow,

The Potter's had finished dinner and were getting ready to bed. James were engaging Harry in a show of magical light like every other day. This was the only fun and excitiment the father son duo had nowdays because the boy was in danger from a power crazy manical dark lord named Voldermort. They were in hiding like the Longbottom family as both their boys were born in July end.

Lily a fiery haired , green eyed beauty who seem tensed and restless, she was in kitchen cleaning up after dinner. She thought of the precautions she had put in place in event of their demise which somehow seem certain. When Albus Dumbledore told the Longbottom's and them about the prophecy , she wanted to dismiss it like the Longbottom's but somehow Dumbledore convinced them that they were in danger, when James asked why he was so sure that they were in danger, he replied saying someone overhead the prophecy. James and Frank lost their temper saying that Dumbledore was very foolish not conduct the interview with Sybil in the castle where it was more secure.

Dumbledore advised them to go into hiding. The Longbottom's had gone into the dowager home that Alice had inherited while the Potter's actually planned to stay in Potter manor, but Dumbledore asked them to stay in Godric Hollow cottage. James was against it completely but in end something seem to convince James to accept. Lily was not entirely convinced but she was not given much of a choice because James was suddenly very adamant.

Lily suspected some foul play therefore, took some measures to secure her son's future. She first checked the Potter library and found a ritual to safeguard Harry's life, it required a balanced sacrifice, ie a male and female scarifice.

It would create a protection for Harry throughout his life against every odd.

Another thing that Lily talked James into was making their will and also while at the Gringotts she spoke to Potter account's manager Sharpsaw about her fears, Sharpsaw was a confident of Charlus and Dorea Potter and respected James and Lily. The Potter's were a rich family that helped and supported the wizarding community, it was a well on fact that anyone could approach the Potter's for financial support in return of a share in the business when they make profit. It was a win win solution for everyone. Sharpsaw ensured the wills were foolproof and unchangeable as the goblin magic were different from wizards. Sirius Black, who was Harry's godfather was named guardian along with the Alice and Frank. All the wealth was inventoried and accounted.

In case of the death of the parents , a trust fund would be active rest all the vault would freeze and can only be handled by the Potter steward and Harry's guardian which were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, best friends with Potters. James and Lily was very happy with the bank proceedings. They filed a will with the ministry as per procedure. They also got their portraits painted so they could charm it with their essence such that Harry can converse with them should they meet their end.

Lily as a precaution wrote out a series of letter to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettirgrew and the Longbottom's and Ameila Bones who was a senior to her in Hogwarts and James and Sirius boss in the Auror was very suspicious of the sudden interest Dumbledore seem to show Harry when James was talking about Harry's magical poweress. Harry had been a strong magical child who could summon toys to him and change certain features on himself. He also seem to have a strong memory.

Lily's letters to Sirius was kept in Harry's nusery where she was sure he would reach should anything happen. James and Lily had initiated the ritual to ensure Harry's safety. The crib in the nursery was covered in runic symbols of safety and protection.

The letter was

Sirius,

Should you read this, I fear the worst has happened and we were betrayed. Sirius, I know you are blaming yourself and Peter but I beg you, if I have succeed and Harry is safe, you need to protect him. He needs you more than anything. Please repay our love and friendship by taking care of our son. He is your responsibility and make him strong and respectful.

I trust you Sirius, I pray that you will be the father he can look upto. Yes, Sirius father. I have brewed a potion which incantation will help you to blood adopt him. He will remain a Potter heir but he will also be your son. It is a simple potion which requires 3 drops of your blood. Make Harry drink the potion and say the of " faciens in filium meum tecum, et sanguis magicae"(making thee my son in blood and magic).

Trust me Sirius

Love Harry as your own.

With hope and love.

Lily

The next letter was to Ameila,

Ameila,

Should you receive this letter, we have been betrayed by Peter Pettrigrew. He was the secret-keeper. Sirius was the obvious choice therefore, James felt it would be a good diversion as the death eater would aim at Sirius and he can escape with out having the fear of outing our location.

Ameila, please ensure that the traitor is captured and punished and please ensure that should my son survive , he is given to Sirius or Longbottoms.

Please

Hopefully

Lady Lily Potter

The letter to Remus and Sharpsaw was also pretty much on the same lines.

Loud laughter broke Lily's line of thought. She went to the living hall and to see their son laughing at his father antics. Suddenly they heard the gate creek and James who had created a sensor charm on the front door saw their worst fear Voldermort gliding to them. James knew what they had to do. Lily needed time to activate the runes and alert everyone and hopefully portkey out using the one Dumbledore gave. He would die happily to keep his family safe.

James screamed for the benefit of the crazy lord.

"Lily it him, take Harry and run. I will hold him off."

Lily in the mean time had already taken Harry upstairs and started the ritual. She send out Patrouns to Remus, Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody to who trained Sirius and James.

She also sent out the letter she had written to various people. She heard a loud crash and she knew James was dead. Her heart broken to know her true love had left her. She then tried the portkey, as she expected it didnt work. Yet again, they were victims to Dumbledore's greater good but her son wont be , she had taken all precautions. She cut her hand and said the incantations and smear the blood on the crib and drew the runes on Harry.

She told Harry she loved him just as the runes glowed, the door flew open and there he was with a snake like face and red slits for eyes.

"Stand aside girl"

"No not Harry, please kill me instead , leave my son, please"

"Avada Kedavra"

Then there was a green light the end.

Then Voldermort turned to the child looking at him from the crib with a curiously gaze. He pointed the wand at the child and said the killing curse, but all he knew was pain. He could hear the child crying and he knew he had to escape. He left his beloved wand and flew away.

London,

Sirius was working overtime in the minstry when two doe shaped patroni flew in. One came towards him and said "its over Sirius, we were betrayed."

Next thing he knew he apparate home and took his bike and flew to the place Peter was hiding, not seeing the rat anywhere scared Sirius.

He started the bike and took off to Godric Hollow.. The house was in ruins when he reached and Mad eye and some aurors had just reached. They had detained Hagrid from entering the crime scene. Just as he stopped the bike, Mad eye came and asked the aurors to arrest him. He was shocked, but regained his voice. "Moody , I was not the secret-keeper, I was a decoy. It was Pettirgrew. Please believe me or better yet give me Vertiaserum."

Moody asked Proudfoot to administer the serum.

"Your name"

"Sirius Orion Black III"

"Date of Birth"

" 3rd November, 1959."

"Where you the Potter's secret-keeper?"

"No, I was a decoy. We suspected a traitor amidst us and Dumbledore knew our plan."

"Are you associated with He-Who-Must -Not-Be-Named?"

" "

Moody asked to adminster the antidote.

"Black, I suggest we move in and do the check, Hagrid here has come to take Harry away on Dumbledore's orders. I wonder if anyone is alive actually."

Sirius ran inside but stopped at the now dead James's body. His glasses askew , face peaceful, his best friend and brother in all but blood had left him and gone to the next adventure.

He knelt down and cried "Am sorry Prongs, I should have been the secret-keeper.I will kill that rat. I promise you."

While the aurors were recording the scene, Sirius went upto the nusery. There was Lily on the floor near the crib. Her red hair fanned out and tears running down her face. Lily was always special. She was Prongs's girl but to him she was a sister, confident and many more things. She was Lady Potter.

Sirius hugged Lily's body and suddenly heard Harry crying. There he was in his crib which seem to be glowing. Harry looked at him "Pa'foo Pa'foo"

Sirius broke down and picked him up, to his horror the crib crumbled down to dust.

He hugged Harry close and then looked at his face. He has gash on his forehead that was bleeding. Sirius quickly did a healing charm and hugged the child and took him out. Harry cried out "Mumma , Mumma, Pappa.."

"Dont worry Pup , we will met them soon."

"Pomise"

"Promise"

Sirius felt some on Harry's onesie's back. He took a look and there was letter stuck to the clothing addressed to him in Lily's hand.

Sirius held Harry and took the letter and read it took a decision and ran back up. He grabbed the potion and then informed Moody that he was going to pop into St Mungos to show Harry a healer.

Moody asked him to go forward. He was finished there and was going to file a report.

Sirius took his bike and usin a sticking charm on himself to stick Harry in his carryon attached to him. He took him to his flat. Then he gave Harry the potion as instructed by Lily and said the incantation. A golden glow covered Harry and suddenly his scar split open and a dark smoke seeped out and brust into tiny fragments. Harry was screaming through this but once it was over, the wound closed up and a thin scar remained which was not visible unless one looked closely.

Sirius then took Harry to the hospital and had a Healer examine him properly.

The healer said that the child was exhausted and his magic core seem in distress mainly due to trauma but it is showing signs of stabilizing. The healer advised to keep the child happy and good memories to avoid any nightmare.

He prescribed a fever potion , just in case.

Once he was cleared to go. Sirius took Harry to the Longbottom manor and asked Lady Longbottom, Frank's mother for admittance. He had to talk to Frank and Alice. Augusta was shocked to hear what happened and contacted Frank through floo but she was shocked as she saw them under attack. Sirius gave Harry to Augusta and took the location and went through the floo .

He saw the couple being attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband , his brother and Crouch Jr.

Sirius flung a stupefy at Bellatrix which struck her square in the head. Once Alice was free from the Crucio , she lied down. Next Sirius dueled the Lestrange brothers and Crouch Jr. He got lucky and shot a sleeping charm at Barty. Alice seem to have recovered temporarily and stood to fight the Lestrange. Sirius and Alice were fighting at their earnest. The floo chimed and in came Moody and some other aurors. They made a quick work of the Death eaters and portkeyed them to the ministry holding cell.

Frank and Alice was portkeyed into St Mugnos. Sirius found Neville in the bedroom picked him up and spoke to him soothingly."Hey little guy, your mumma and pappa are fine. They will come for you 't worry okay." He took Neville to his grandmother who was sitting with Harry anxiously.

"Augusta, please don't worry. I have managed to stop the death eater , Moody finished the job. Frank and Alice has been taken to the hospital. I will go there and see how things are . You please relax and ensure some is with Neville and Harry at all times. Even though Voldermort (Augusta flinches) has been defeated , his followers are out for blood."

Augusta Longbottom gave a thought to what Sirius said. She sighed and called her personal elf Candy and instructed her to set up the nursery for the two kids who were playing in the floor and asked them to ensure that the room is warded upto the notch and only authorized people as in herself, Sirius or Neville's parents could enter.

The elf bowed and popped back to follow the instructions.

Augusta turned to Sirius and asked "Are you not Lord Black now ?"

Sirius replied "No, I was never Lord Black, I was disowned by my parents when I ran at 16."

"Your parents never had any say in the Black family affairs. Arcatus Black was the patriarch and his decision if I remember right was that no one but Sirius Black would be the next Lord Black. If the news your great aunt Cassieopia gave was right, Walburga and Orion was highly displeased, so was Cygnus, he expected his daughter's offsprings to be Lord Black.

That is not important now. The fact that you are Lord Black now is vital. You wield a lot of power over the ministry. If you promise proper punishment to the offender to my son and daughter in law, House Longbottom and allies shall support to at every step."

Years of his Lordship training with his grandfather paid off and he immediately stood straight and accepted the offer by Lady Longbottom. He was now in name Lord Black which he shall rectify, he need to get to Gringotts immediately. This decision was two fold. He need to ensure the light faction trusted him and thus help him to securing Harry's future. He remember Lily telling him that she feared Dumbledore's interest in Harry and also someday back he inquired Lily about her sister and family and their whereabouts. Something didnt sit well with the Potter's and thus they had informed Sirius about it and asked him to ensure Harry is with him safely should anything happen to him.

Sirius apparated to the bank entrance. Once inside he asked for the Black account holder Ripclaw. Ripclaw met him in the private room. "Greeting Ripclaw. May your enemies die at your sword" Sirius greeted the goblin.

Ripclaw replied "Maybe your gold flow like the river Lord Black."

"I am here assume Headship of the House Black. I hope there shall be no issues."

"Well I have been waiting for you to come here, I was planning to sent you a summons otherwise."

"My apologies, I was under the impression that I have been ousted from the House Black, My mother made sure to blast me off the Black family tree."

"Your mother , in your grandfather's word, has lost all her marbles over the years. Your grandfather gave me this letter to given only to you.

Sirius opened the letter and read the contents wondering what else this day had in store for him.

Dear Sirius,

Hope you have finally decided to take your responsibility and perform the duties required of you as the heir of our Noble House. I know how you feel about the nature of our is in nature of the House to follow dark arts but I believe Sirius you will bring the change and bring light into our name.

I trust with you the prestige and goodwill of our name and hertiage. Please take it to a place where it belongs.

With lot of hope

Lord Artcatus Pollux Black.

Head and Patiarch

House of Black.

Sirius could not believe his eyes. It was something he never expected from his grandfather, he was a right bastard when it came to blood purity and house pride.

Well technically he is asking Sirius to maintain the house pride but still.

Ripclaw brought the ring and the ritual bowl. Sirius cut his palm with his ritual knife and dropped his blood into the bowl that contained the ring. The ring glowed in silver light and a raven rose from it and covered his hand. The wound closed itself without scarring. The ring placed itself on his ring finger and he felt the warmth covering his body.

Ripclaw gave Sirius a letter from his brother Regulas which suprised Sirius. He took the letter and read it.

Dear Sirius,

I hope you are good dear brother. I miss you a lot. I wanted to follow you into Gryffindor but i didnt have the courage to go against our parents. I started following them and their believes but when I joined the Dark Lord, I understood my mistake , but then it was too late to back out. I decided that the best course of action is to find a way to defeat him.

I did my research and did some snooping with raising any suspicion.

When I did know that the Dark Lord meddled in the dark arts , I never doubted that fact that he would go so deep. He was violated every possible rule of magic dark or light. He had created hoxcrux Siri. It is the vilest form of magic.

Being a Black did have advantages. He trusts me immensly therefore, he asked for Kreacher to take one of the objects to safeguard it. I am going to destroy it. If I return I will continue to destroy the others.

This letter would be given to you in the event of my death so now its you responsibilty to rid that creature of this world.

He has made soul vessels from a dairy which was given to Abraxas Malfoy, Hufflepuff cup which is with Cousin Bella, Ravenclaw's diadem which I understand is in Hogwarts, where I dont know but Hogwarts is you area of expertise.

There is a ring of some sort which I think is in his was talking to someone about Riddle Manor. I am not sure about the place but that is a major hideout for his followers. I believe it ring is in that location.

If I fail to destroy the necklace that belonged to slytherin then please collect it from Kreacher and destroy it. Take help from the goblin. They are experts.

Finally Siri, I love you brother. If I am alive and all this is over I would have reconcilied with you.

Take care

Your brother

Regulus Artucus Black

Sirius held the letter against his heart. His dear brother , his baby brother. How he wished he could reversed everything.

The ritual was completed he named Harry as his heir. Ripclaw called for Sharpsaw who is the Potter's account holder. The goblin and Sirius greeted each other. They discussed the terms as laid out by Lily and James before their asked Sharpsaw to keep the Potter vault in statis and that all investment accounts should be activiated and Remus Lupin would be the steward for both house. He also instructed that the trust account for Harry should activiate only when he is also instructed that all payments from the Potter account should be authorised by himself or Remus.

The will reading was set up for next week and once everything was in place, Sirius went to the hospital to check on the Longbottoms.

At St Mungos, he was met by Remus , who seem distressed and angry. He saw Sirius and both men hug each other for they both had lost family today because of the traitor. Remus said "I am so sorry Padfoot, I doubted you, if it was not Lily I would have believed you betrayed me."

"Moony, even I was lead to believe you could have been the traitor. Everyone knew I would be the natural choice to be the secret-keeper. When the decision to came to make decoy were upon us, James thought of you but I had my doubt and decided to go for that sniveling rat."

"We both made mistake now, we need to focus on Harry. We need to ensure that Dumbledore cannot take him away."

"He cannot, I have taken measures to ensure they can't take him away."

Sirius looked into the ward " how is Frank and Alice?"

"I am not really sure, I am still waiting for some information."

Just then the healer came out. Sirius and Remus enquired about the Longbottoms. The healer replied "It was lucky that you were able to stop the attack, if they we held under the curse any longer , they would have slipped into coma. Right now Alice is in a aware state. She will wake up soon as she is sedated with heavy pain potions. Frank is in a semi coma state because he was held under the curse longer than Alice. He might have difficulty walking because the nervous system is damaged a bit. It will get better over the years but he would require the assistance to walk about.

Thank Merlin they were saved when they were."

Sirius and Remus let out a breathe of relief. Alice was Lily's best friend and Harry's godmother. Frank was a year elder than them but a very dear friend who was very supportive of the marauders. Both of them had a gentle disposition but were a deadly pair of aurors.

Sirius asked the healer when they could take them home. The healer said it might take a week for Alice and about a month for Frank.

Sirius and Remus went back to Longbottom manor in Devon. They met with Augusta to whom they took the news. She slumped in the chair in relief, she was after all just a mother before Lady Dowger Longbottom.

Augusta asked the elves to ready rooms for the men and retired to bed herself. Everything else could wait till the morning. The wards were tightened and floo was closed. Longbottom manor was in lock down. No one could access the boys, so they all slept.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was seething. All his plans were crumbling. Yes Voldermort was vanquished but he had lost the boy. He had plans to mould the boy for his benefits. The first time the Potter's were talking about their son, he could not believe it, but he visited them and saw that all they had said about the boy was true. He was magically very powerful. He didnt know like to know someone was more powerful than him. If this child were grow with its parents , they would nuture him and be very proud of him. Thus came the plan surrounded by the prohecy by make things worse another child was present with pretty much same level of magical poweress. The Longbottom child but he was not that easy to manipulate but he would create a bind on the child's core . The plan was simple, he could either use voldermort to finish the Potter and Longbottom or use the children if they survived. He didnt expect the boy to actually defeat the Dark Lord but it was worth it. Now he would be a mentor for the child. He had made plans to leave the child with Lily's sister. They hated each other and some hate charms would do nice. They would mistreat the boy and when he is to enter the Hogwarts , there would be Dumbledore as a grandfather figure all loving and full of advises. He knew that Riddle had created the hoxcrux one or more. The other Black boy , Regulas had come to him with evidence. He knew it would be the truth but he dismissed the boy. Riddle had his uses after all. Now that he had a new person to mold to his wishes Riddle had be vanquished. It was all for the greater good.

Such wonderful plans, all for nothing, the boy was lost to him, the muggleborn chit Lily Evans had foiled all his plans. If things had gone per plans, he would have the vast Potter wealth at his disposal. No worried he had another plan there. He knew the Potter's had a will filed in the mnistry he could make changes in that to ensure that he was the guardian to the boy and the Potter were bit to generous and traditional deep rooted. They encouraged development in the community but stay true to the roots. Now he could use the money for his personal gain and ensure he has control over the community.

Such excellent back up plan, Albus congratgulated himself and awarded a lemon drop to himself.

He retired to bed thinking that tomorrow all his plans would iron out and he would gain access to the Potter boy and make the Longbottom a little better than a squib.

Early next day Sirius and Remus took Harry and went to the bank where the goblin assisted Sirius to offically declare Harry as his son by adoption. The documents were carried to wizarding child services and the as proof the letter from Potter's to the goblin and other documents regarding the ritual was submitted. The approval came from the minister office almost immediately, as Sirius was a hero in public eye as he saved Harry who was now the Boy-Who-Lived, also saving the Longbottoms and helping catch main death eater like the Lestranges and Crouch playing in his favour.

The Marauders were called into Minister Bagnold's office and congratgulated and handed the file confiming Harry as Sirius's son.

After this Sirius as Lord Black called for an emergency Wizengamot meeting to swear in on his seat.

The meeting was scheduled for Thursday, ie one day after the Potter Will would be read.

Sirius and Remus had taken Harry back to Potter manor and removed access to everyone expect the Longbottoms and themselves. The elves helped settle Harry.

The week was moving fast for the Marauders as they were making plans with Augusta. Alice was discharged from the hospital and tookover the care of the boy with the help of the elves.

The ministry was in an uproar as the death eater were being captured, most of them being prominient citizens and Barty Crouch was in disgrace as his son was captured by Sirius and Moody torturing the Wizengamot was being held today, Albus Dumbledore was frustrated by the last week happenings. None of his plans were working out. He could not access the Potter or Longbottom boys. On top of that a emergency meeting was called to swear in a new Lord. It was necessary he was present as he was the Chief Warlock.

He went into the chamber and everyone sat down. He called out the session to be open.

Augusta Longbottom opened the session with the new Lord being inducted. The court clerk called out for Lord Black. Sirius step forward from the gallery. He was dressed in smart traditional robes of Black with a crimson had leather pants and dragonhide boots on, all in all he looked the part of handsome Patriarch.

"Sirius , my boy, I didnt realise you rejoined your family."

Griselda Marchbanks toned in "Chief Warlock, the wizengamot is in session, please refer to him as Lord Black as per title rather than his given name."

Dumbledore gave Madame Marchbanks a patronising look which was returned. He could feel a shift in people's feeling to him. He wondered what had happened. He always had them eating out of his hands, the light faction that is. His defeat of Grindawald had showed him a good image. How he defeated him is a speculated factor among the wizarding world, something he is never going to change. Right now he needed to get the Potter and Longbottom boys. They were his pawns to ensure the greater good.

The court settled and the family business were opened. The house of Flint and Rosier declared their heir birth and other family news. Lord Black requested for the floor. Dumbledore leaned forward in interest.

Sirius stood up and declared the his heir through adoption Harry Potter. A gasp was heard in the audience. Dumbledore asked "Sirius , my boy, I dont think that is wise, Harry belong with his family. You cant take away the child from a loving family. Please handover the child immediately. I shall take him to Lily's was stated in the Potter's will."

"Chief Warlock, It is Lord Black, I have adopted Harry and therefore he shall be Harry James Potter-Black, Heir to Houses Potter and Black. This adoption is on the request from the deceased Lord and Lady Potter. The letter outlining the request was presented in the WCS and also the Potters had made their Wills with the goblins. The will was read yesterday in the presence of the beneficiaries. The items of the will have been verified by the ministry. The Will in the ministry is outdated or manipulated for someone's benefit. Lady Potter had strongly request no contact between Harry and Petunia Dursley but on further enquiries by the goblins we have received information that Lily was adopted as child. We conducted a heritage test on Harry. This mother is Shafiq by birth. The family line was believed to have died out in the war against Grindawald but Lily survived and was left in the muggle world with the Evans family. The Shafiq are related to the Black and James's mother Dorea Potter was my great aunt in relation , therefore I am the only family Harry has."

Dumbledore was shocked at the speech delivered by Sirius. Lily Potter was a Shafiq by birth. He should have know, the green eyes were an indication. Every Pureblood family had a signature feature. The Blacks had their grey eyes, Potter had messy black hair and the Shafiqs had distinct emerald or jade green there goes of the hope of catching hold of the boy now, now the only option is to get Sirius Black to trust him again. He needed the boy and funds to run his secert organisation.

He got back to the proceedings. Lady Longbottom requested for public trial of Lestranges and Crouch. He told her it is a highly confidential matter and will be dealt accordingly by the ministry. They should be getting life imprisonment if proven guilty and a chance to redeem, this caused an uproar.

Sirius Black requested the floor and was granted permission. He said "I wish to invoke familial justice and redemption."

The entire wizengamot and gallery fell silent. It was an ancient ritual followed to punish family member based on crimes against society or allies. Dumbledore wanted to deny but it would create a bad image for him, he personally didnt want destroy the Lestranges or Crouch, they were pureblood with leverage. They were bargaining chips in his eyes. Of course they were dangerous to the society but they would help keep the muggleborn at bay and keep the wizarding world stagnant.

Dumbledore tried to reason with Sirius but he seem adamant thus he gave the go forward.

The Lestranges were brought into court. Proudfoot and Scrimgeour brought the prisoners.

They were questioned under vertiaserum. The blow was heavy when Augusta asked "Who gave you the location of the Longbottoms which was a secret."

Bellatrix replied ,"Severus Snape"

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble because now the chances of saving Snape was slim. He had to get him to go undercover.

Once the questioning was over, there was no doubt on the verdict. Sirius Black got up and declared that the family was guilty and did the unbelievable.

He said "Since you take so much pride and joy in torturing muggles, I declare you unfit for magic. I recall all the magic in you. Let the pureness of magic judge you worth of its use. Let the justice of magic examine you to see your worth to wield it. If you are not worth it, so be it and you shall remain a I have said, So mote it be."

The magic swirled round him and took the form of a raven and flew towards the prisoners. It covered them and they withered under as if in pain. Once the magic dispersed, everyone held their breathe. Sirius could feel the magic settling back to him and he asked Bella " now you are a squib or better yet just a non magical. How does it feel Bella ?"

Bellatrix looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. She looked tired. She screamed "You are a blood traitor. My Lord will be back. He will take revenge on you all. I will be there at his side to kill you limb by limb." She was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving.

"Well before you go then, I offer retribution to the family Longbottom from the secondary house of Lestrange, I offer the main vaults gallons and jewels. The heirlooms shall remain with the Black family. The manor would be disturbed to the nearest kin as there is no direct heirs."

The Lestranges looked murderous but they were drained of their magic and had no choice to comply.

Sirius continued " They shall be put in Askaban for their life span under high security."

Many of the dark families protested against the ruthlessness shown by Sirius Black being the head of House Black.

Sirius continued " Since we are discussing family connection I would like to call on Lucius Malfoy husband of Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black."

Lucius stood up in his place. He feared the consequences he had to face. He thought about the fate that awaited him. He was able fool the ministry and other claiming imperius curse but now.

"Lord Black, I would like to speak to you in private"

Sirius nodded to this and Dumbledore suggested a recess. Sirius followed Malfoy to the scheduled area in the chambers and warded the area against explained to Sirius the situation as to why he had followed the Dark Lord and as to how he managed to convince him against sent Lucius for missions. Sirius asked Malfoy to swear on his magic that he didnt want to join willingly and was not interested in the agendas followed by the Voldermort. Malfoy willingly did the same and Sirius shook hands with Malfoy.

Sirius spoke to Lord Fawcett and Lady Longbottom about the situation, they agreed to keep the oath and truth about Malfoy amongst themselves as he will prove a useful person to keep the Dark faction in check.

Once the court adjourned Sirius declined the request for examining Malfoy. The session ended with other notices regarding the well being of the wizarding community.

Sirius and Remus quickly got into parenting mode. Sirius had to restrain himself from sleeping around and focus in Harry and being Lord Black. He continued working as an auror. He did a great job at it and down on the remaining death eaters like a iron fist. His popularity grew leaps and bounds and he was the person who had brought hope to wizarding society.

A month or two had passed and Frank Longbottom was improving greater, he had minor nerve issues thus had walking problems and had to rely on a walking stick, which Remus had fashioned using transfiguration and charms to look very sophisticated.

Sirius was meeting the Longbottoms today with Harry for a playdate among the had a pretty bad week, mainly because Dumbledore was being very adament on getting access to Prongslet and were using so many ways to ensure it. He even tried getting Molly Weasley to scream at him for disrespecting old goon commands. His ears still hurt from her harping. Finally , he lost control and told her that he would challenge her husband for the disrespect he was showing the Head of House Black. That shut her up. She had more to say but Arthur had arrived in the auror office as the rumour were flying like crazy and took her away.

The funny part was everyone in the ministry was giving him looks of sympathy and one old witch came to him and said he was a great person and was doing the right thing and pay no heed the harpy Weasley. Well that made his day.

Today was very important though, he was going to show the letter from his brother to the Longbottoms. He will help him to finish the job.

He and Harry reached the Longbottoms and was greeted by the Head elf who took them inside. Harry was lead away by the elf to the nusery where Alice was getting Neville ready. Frank , Sirius and Remus were catching up. Ausgusta and Alice joined them.

"Harry is growing up nicely, he seems to have settled well , isnt it Sirius ?" Alice asked.

"He is a good boy, there have been occasion temper issues and nightmares which result in accidental magic. He is magically strong , that much I know,"

"We have been facing the same issue, Nev still remembers the night, He has nightmares and his accident magic flared. It is scary sometimes but we understand he is magically strong." Frank said.

"Sirius , you said you had something very important to discuss" asked Lady Longbottom.

"Yes ma'am, I received a letter from the brother through the Goblin, which shocked the living lights out of me." He passes the letter and copies he made to the 3 people.

The Longbottom were reading the letter and looked sick to a degree. Augusta Longbottom was furious and was red and green in the face. Other two didnt seem any better.

"I can only trust you and Remus with this information., anyone else may use it or misuse it. I dont know." Sirius said.

" Me and Padfoot feels this is the key to finishing the menace once set for all."Remus added in .

"I know who we can contact to carry this out." Lady Longbottom got up and went to fireplace and called out for Alfred Longbottom or better know as Algie Croker., Head of Department of Mysteries.

Once Croker came everything fell inplace and he took over finishing the job Regulas started.

Suddenly, the future seems easier.

The following weeks was high on research, Remus jumped in with Croker and his team. Croker was so impressed with Remus's skills and offered him a job in the department. Remus told him about being a werewolf to which Croker laughed and said, "okay so". Remus expression was so funny that the entire team was laughing. It was something everyone near him loved to joke about on family get togethers.

Two of the horcruxes were easy to find, the locket was in the Black house in 12, Grimmuald Place. Sirius's mother the old hag was an issue, she tried to crucio him when he informed her that he was Lord Black. He ordered Kreacher to hand the locket over and bound his mother by familial word. Shre could not defy him and he loved it. She was order to stick in the house with a minimum allowance and Kreacher was sent to another property. Instead he called an elf loyal to his grandfather and now him. He asked Tibble to look after the house and never follow any orders from his mother other than request for food or bath or something minimal as that.

The diary was in the library of Malfoy Manor and when asked to give it over Lucius was happy to do it at once. He didnt want to displease Sirius in any way.

The diadem was in Hogwarts and only some people knew Hogwarts as well as the maruders, that was the elves. Sirius went to Hogwarts in pretext of seeing McGongall regarding the amount left for scholarship to Hogwarts by Lily. He went to the kitchen and asked for Lavey, she was his favorite elf after all. He showed her the picture of the diadem. She promised to search and get it for him. She came to him 2 weeks later with a steel box in her tonga. It had the diadem. He tried to rewards her but she would not take had it delivered to the DOM where it was destroyed by fiendfyre in a furance.

It was Remus's research that help retrieve the ring horcrux, he traced Voldermort history and found Riddle manor and the team scourged the area for Dark magic and zeroed on the shack with a snake on the door. They broke down the wards and got hold of the ring, expect for Remus everyone was tempted to put the ring on. He closed the box containing the ring and personally destroyed it. The cup of Hufflepuff was in Bellatrix Lestranges Gringotts vaults which belonged to The Blacks now and the goblin identified it and helped destroy it.

Finally they felt they had all the horcruxes and had begun search for Riddle remaining wart. The team members were searching everywhere for some information regarding any spirit like creature in or around Britian. It was sheer luck that some travellng wizard had been attacked by some dark cloak like creature near Albania. It was just luck that he managed to apparate away and reach the ministry inspite being splinched. Sirius was in the auror respond team and got all the information he needed. A team of aurors and unspeakables left to get hold of the wart. They well prepeared and it was good because Riddle's wart did put up a good fight. They were able to drain its energy and bind it in manacles. They portkeyed directly to the DOM. Croker examined the wart and said "I think we are missing something, you- know-who should have died or atleast magically drained if we killed all the horcruxes. It means there is more. I think we need to check out Godric Hallow for some clues."

Croker did have his doubts and it proved her when they found the ruby decked dragger that was famed to belong to Godric Gryffindor. Croker said " Just as I thought, when the magic backlash happened that night. It vanquished Riddle but I am guessing a piece of soul latched in young Potter.

If you could bring Potter to the department we can take a look."

Sirius took Harry to DOM the next day and the examination proved very simple. Harry began to cry just entering into the department office area. The next room had Voldermort's remaining bit.

He was clutching his head while crying. They took him out immediately and Croker said, " that proves that he might have a piece of soul in him. I think we need assistance from the goblin. They are best in these cases."

Sirius immediately decided to go to the bank where he explained to the situation to the goblin who asked to set a ritual cleaning ceremony.

The ritual was set for the new moon day. The creature formally know as Lord Voldermort was set down in the ritual circle binding him. Harry was set in another one. The goblins began chanting and curse breakers created wards to contain Harry and the wart inside. Sirius was besides himself in worry. Croker sent him out. Soon Harry began screaming. Sirius ran back inside and was shocked to see black tar like substance oozing out of the scar and the wart seem to be withering. Soon a flash of golden light was there. It covered Harry like a shield. Suddenly Harry stood up and spread his hands and white energy emerged and hit the wart, which burst into a thousand smitherins.

The golden orb dispersed and Harry was sitting down smiling as if nothing happened. Everyone present was looking at him in awe. Sirius recovered first and ran over and help Harry close , kissing him over and over.

Finally, the biggest threat looming over them was gone and finally there was peace and now he was going to fulfill his promise to Prongs and Lily. He was going to raise Harry as a Potter , Black and most important of it all as a Marauder.

EPILOUGE

10 Years Later.

The Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with train would be leaving in 15 mins and Sirius Black was waiting for his son to come say his final goodbyes before he left to Hogwarts for his first year. It has been some incredible 10 years after destroying Voldermort, whom Dumbledore still believes to be alive and bidding his time. Dumbledore had approached him and the Longbottoms numerous time with offers from training to mentoring or some other rot about making them humble or so. Sirius, Remus or the Longbottom denied access to the boys. They sat the boys down recently and told them the truth about the past. Though Harry knew James and Lily, he was not completely familiar with their death and its circumstances. The boy was miserable for days until everyone started pranking him very badly. He didnt respond at first but the ultimate prank from Minvera had done the trick.

He was pulled out of his musing with a loud screeching, he turned to see Molly Weasley hurrying toward the train with her hoard of children behind her. She saw and turned her face as in disgust. He couldn't care less.

"Hey Dad", Harry walked towards him, he was well built for a 11 year old and thin and messy hair like James, well he was exactly James but he had Lily's emerald eyes.

"Well, Harry all set are you?"

Frank and Alice came behind them and Neville was very excited and started talking to Harry, while Frank indicated towards where the Weasleys were standing, when Sirius turned they saw Molly and the youngest two looking at Harry. That spelt trouble. Dumbledore had tried to create a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny but it was blocked by the goblin who loved Harry a lot.

Harry was important figure in the wizarding world with investment and charity activities that helped the wizarding world into progress.

The Malfoy family was just ahead of them, Cissy and Sirius had reconnected along the line and became close as they were when they were kids. Draco and Harry were bit wary in the begining and gradually become friends they were not as close as Harry and Neville but they were good friends.

Sirius was looking forward to hearing every prank the boys placed. They were as good as the marauders and they had their specialialties. Harry was great at Charms and transfiguration, Neville was strong in Herbology and Charms and Draco was a potion expert and had a mean wand hand. All in all they were a force to reckon with.

The whistle rang and the boys ran to train, the parents waved their goodbyes. Everything was perfect and safe.

He had kept his promise to Lily and Prongs.


	2. note

**I am considering a squeal or maybe a oneshot I not sure. It would more on Harry/ Luna , Draco/Hermione and probly Neville/Susan.**

 **Reviews on the first part please.**


End file.
